


At The Crossroad

by Entitledreader



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Emma Swan Has a Penis, F/F, Girl Penis, High School Student Emma Swan, Slow Build Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27188416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Entitledreader/pseuds/Entitledreader
Summary: Emma and Regina meet in the worst way. What will they make of it?
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Prince Charming | David Nolan/Snow White | Mary Margaret Blanchard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	1. Incident

”Just let me see it one more time pleaseeeee”

Emma shook her head at Ruby. ”No ruby wtf, I’m not showing you again”

They just got off soccer training for an upcoming friendly match against their high school rivals. The training was exceptionally harder than the other days and the adrenaline got Emma well..excited.

”Okay fine but it’s so cute!” She slapped Emma on the ass just before taking up her bag to go leave the locker room.

”See you at Jeff’s and you better show up ma’am or else” She glared at her before stepped out the door, leaving Emma alone.

Emma finished putting on her jeans and left the room when she got a message from Jefferson.

WE ARE GETTING DRUNKK TONIGHT AND WE WILL BURN YOUR HOUSE DOWN IF YOU DO NOT SHOW UP!!!!

also get chips and soda :)

Emma chuckled at the message and walked towards her yellow bug.

————————

“YOU CAN’T CONTROL MY LIFE MOTHER!”

The dinner room fell silent from the outburst. 

Regina’s mother - Cora - looked upon her daughter in utter disappointment. Henry - next to Regina - placed a comforting hand on Regina’s shoulder.

“Regina, the decision is final. I don’t want to hear anymore of this” Cora wiped her mouth with her napkin and handed it to the waiter who gave her a new one immediately.

It was like Regina’s life and her dreams were collapsing right in her face. 

“Everything you have has been bestowed upon you Reg-“ Cora started coughing profusely into her napkin.

Henry got up from his chair and went next to wife. “Cora dear”

Regina rolled her eyes. Her mother’s life was being snuffed out and she couldn't go out without bringing her with her. 

Cora's coughs stopped and she wiped her mouth and gave the bloody napkin to the waiter who quickly gave her another one.

”Regina, someone will have to carry on the family business and you are the rightful heir”

Oh please

“I have to go”

“Regina!” Cora whisperingly yelled.

Regina had already got up from the dinner table with her clutch. She managed to keep her head held high until she exited the luxury restaurant and safely entered her Jeep. 

Anguish washed over her body and a tear slipped down her face. She rested her head on the steering and sobbed. 

A small glint shone in her peripheral view, a bottle of whisky.

————————  
The cool 7 pm breeze streamed through Emma’s car as she made her way to the supermarket. Her favorite band - Tame Impala - was playing on her stereo, easing the stress and worry from her mind. 

Well, not quite all the stress and worry. The little stuff such as homework, but not the looming lingering ache she feels every day. 

The music stopped its effect on her and now the cool breeze feels akin to a chill.

As her car came to a stop at the stoplight, her mind wanders back to her family or her lack of a family that is. 

Unbeknownst to Emma, a black Jeep was gearing start towards her from the right.

All she saw before everything went black was a beautiful brunette woman with eyes that matched the pain hers.


	2. A Woman and A Jeep

_The sunlight was a beautiful stream that shone on the flowers. Emma ran her fingers through the ones near her thigh and smiled. The wind was so calming while she rest her body below a tree. She felt so at ease with herself and the variety of colours that surrounded her._

_She looked to her right and noticed the flowers began to change to rich red roses. She got up from below the tree and started to follow the changing flowers._

_She kept walking until the flowers stopped at a clearing in front of a pond._

_She saw the back of a woman with brown hair standing in front of the pond not moving an inch._

_”Hello?”_

_The woman slowly turned around and Emma stood still, completely mesmerized by the woman's beauty._

_The woman didn't say anything, she just looked deeply in Emma’s eyes, unwavering in her stare._

_Before Emma could say anything else, A black jeep swept between Emma and the woman._

_Emma let out a loud shriek._

_”NO!”_

\----------

”Miss Mary Margaret and David Nolan, you may come see her now”

The couple sprung to their feet, wasting no time in seeing their niece. The doctor led them to the room that held Emma. Once Mary Margaret saw the state of Emma she started to break down in tears.

David held his wife, doing his best to hide his own tears.

”Emma has been placed under a medical induced coma. This will prevent anymore swelling to the brain from the accident. She should be out of this state in 5 days but some cases can be much more than that”

David looked at the doctor disturbed ”How much more?”

”Sometimes up to 6 months or a year but she is a very active young lady so it is unlikely that she will remain in the coma for that long” 

The doctor walked towards the door, ”I’ll give you your time now”

David sat in the chair next to Emma. He placed his hand on hers and squeezed. ”Come on kid, you're gonna pull through”

The couple took in the heavily bandaged head, the tubing coming in and out of her hands, the wires, the oxygen mask and the gradually beep on the heart monitor. She looked more at peace in the hospital bed than she ever did in that house.

”Who could have done such a thing to her David?” Mary Margaret's face tear-stricken.

”They didn't even come see her” She choked out another sob and rested her head on Emma’s other hand.

”Let’s not put our minds in dark places Mary Margaret” He managed to say even though his blood was boiling at the two parents of the child being absent and the person that did this to Emma. 

  
\------

”REGINA!” Zelena and Henry ran frankly into the hospital room. Cora walking slowly behind them.

”Yes”

Regina was sitting on the edge of the bed with a nurse bandaging her left arm. Her head down in her right hand. 

She did it now, not Cora but Regina herself fucked up her own life and she has to contemplate the fact that she might have destroyed another person's as well.

Henry wrapped his arms around her, his body shaking with tears falling down his face. Zelena sat next to Regina rubbing her back smoothly. Regina couldn't control her cries anymore and let out a loud sob. 

The nurse finished banadging her hand and quickly gave the family some space.

”Oh mia, it will be okay”

”How will it be okay father? I’m a criminal!” Regina ran her hands through her hair and squeezed the hair follicles. Uprooting her hair and leaving it disheveled.

Cora scoffed ”Regina don’t be so dramatic”

”Mother pleas-”

”Darling it can all go away, this is merely a stain” She said with a small wave of the hand.

Regina looked down at her feet in shame.

”Don’t you want to forget this little bump Regina” Cora said in a soothing voice but with a small smirk on her face. She didn't know how she had gotten so lucky.

After the dinner, she knew that the only way she could force Regina to take the head of the business was to cut all funding and assets.

Now Regina will have to take it up or go to prison. 

Her smirk was now fully plastered on her face.

”It’s your decision dear”


	3. Regina’s Decision

_“NO!”_

_Emma’s surrounding was suddenly pitch black and the woman was gone. She looked rapidly around her in circles, fear creeping quickly upon her._

_The darkness disappeared and an onset of rain started. One turn and she saw herself standing in front of her house._

_Emma sighed. Her body already soaked leaving her with no else to go but inside the house._

_She made her way up the front stairs and she could already hear the faint sound of arguing inside the house. As she opened the front door, it was clear that her parents were having a fight again._

_“I AM SICK AND TIRED OF YOU TREATING ME LIKE A TOY JAMES!”_

_“Kathryn-” James held his wife’s hand and tried to kiss her but Kathryn backed up._

_“I don’t want to hear your lies”_

_She pushed his chest, plates and bowls falling from behind him as he laughed._

_“Aw don’t be a bitch about it Kath-“_

_Before he could finish Kathryn smacked him across the face. The left side immediately a bright red._

_Emma walked into the kitchen “Mom, Dad, I’m home”_

_A pissed off James glared at her and her mother before pushing past Emma with his beer and slammed the front door. His car ignited and tires screeched as he drove off._

_“This is your fault” Kathryn sneered._

_“But I-“_

_Kathryn glared at her daughter “As soon as you were born it all went to shit, you know that right? A damn monster”_

_She lit her cigarette and stepped away from the kitchen._

_Tears fell from Emma’s face, her face hot from trying to hold it in but she just couldn’t bare the pain of hearing those words from her own mother._

_I just want them to love me, why can’t they love me?_

_I don’t want to be a freak_

_She ran outside back in the rain, running down the street and barely seeing where she was going and not caring about that either._

  
_After what felt like hours, Emma’s eyes cleared up a bit and she could make out what looked like a black Jeep in front of her. She stopped dead in her tracks._

_Her body freezing cold from the long exposure to the rain, she shivered and wrapped her arms around her body. She hadn't realized that she had ran all the way to the middle of a crossroad._

_This was the second encounter she had with this mysterious jeep._

_Wait that woman!_

_She looked closer in the vehicle and saw the woman behind the wheel of the driver’s seat. She looked like she had been crying a lot._

_Emma walked towards the jeep with sympathetic eyes._

_”Hi, I'm Emma”_

—————————

Regina sat on the bed, eyes burning holes through the hospital floor. Her head spinning with conflicting thoughts.

_Come on Regina, you’re not really considering it! you MUST face the consequences of your actions! What makes you different from Mother if you do this?_

  
_Do I really want to go to prison?_

  
Flashes of dirty floors, dangerous women and overall confinement ran across her mind. She started to tremble. Her father saw her inner turmoil and hugged her in his arms. 

He looked up at Cora with pleading eyes “Cora please-“

Cora glared at her husband and sneered in disgust.

“Do not say another word to me”

Henry shrunk at his wife’s glaring eyes and turned back to his daughter.

“Hija, I understand you if you agree” Henry reassured.

Zelena looked pitifully at Regina. She herself didn’t want to take up the business and luckily for her. Cora didn’t want her to anyway. Cora’s obsessed with a pure legacy just like the past Mills generations and Zelena didn’t fit the requirement.

  
The Mills Association was the main business chain of numerous businesses all over the world - both legal and illegal. It started all the way back in the 20s with Thomas Mills, a charismatic but dangerous young man that did whatever it took to build generational wealth, a man that had no remorse in eliminating anything or anyone that stood in his way. Henry wanted no part in it when his father passed the business to him but he wouldn't dare tell him. Cora was the one who saved him by taking the business up under Henry’s name.

If it wasn't for her, he would have be dead.

  
Now Cora’s been diagnosed with lung cancer and Regina needs to begin her work immediately at the age of 24. The earliest age since Thomas. 

  
Cora coughed profusely in her napkin, blood-soaked in the material when she disposed of it in a waste bin.

She cleared her throat and glared at Regina ”Now Regina, you know I don't have all-day”

Regina still stared at the floor.

”If I don't get an answer I will assume that we shall begin tomorrow with your work”

”I-”

_You’re pathetic Regina_

Regina raised her head and looked at her mother with empty eyes.

”I accept” 

”Wonderful dear, I knew you-”

”But please let me see them Mother”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a lot exams to prepare for these days so I’m really sorry for my late updates. Hope y'all are enjoying so far though.


End file.
